Who cares about honor?
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: Jon is doubtful about Stannis' proposal to become lord of Winterfell. Val will help him to come to a conclusion. Jon/Val -REUPLOAD-
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes! Since Spanish is my mother language, I might make some. I'll accept any corrections in order to improve my use of English!

This chapter is rather short, but the other ones will be longer. Hope you like it :)

Pairing: Jon and Val

**I had a problem with the site, which removed it because the title was 'inapropiated', so i'll reulpoad it, i hope everyone read it again u.u**

* * *

Chapter #1: I want you to accept it

Once again, Jon found himself thinking at the top of the wall. What he had in mind was Staniss' last proposal. He had proposed him to be legitimated, get married to Val and rule Winterfell as lord and lady Stark. What was he supposed to do? Accept it? Reject it? It was quite more complicated than just giving an answer.

First of all, he was a member of the night watch. He had sworn an oath to remain chaste and single for all his life. He had been forced to broke it once and he had no intention of breaking it again. What's more, to definitely break it. He was a son of the honorable Ned Stark. Stannis had almost insulted him by offering such a thing. But, why was he so doubtful about that? Maybe because he wanted to have his own family and love his children as much as lord Stark loved him. Or even more. But he couldn't. He had sworn an oath.

On the other hand, he could see another thing: he taking over as lord of winterfell was definitely what his father would have wanted. Not only his father, but also Robb. Robb... how he missed him! There was also another important issue: Stark's lineage was going to disappear if he remained in the wall. Robb was dead, Sansa was a hostage in King's landing and Arya, Bran and Rickon were missing. He strongly wished they were alive and well. But one thing was true: they weren't going to claim the castle.

- Hey, Jon - someone called him - are you coming down for dinner?

- Sure! - he looked down and saw his fat friend Sam - Salty meat?

- As usual - Sam smiled at him

In his way to the dining room he made up his mind: he was going to reject it. His father had taught him to respect his promises. He was a member of the night watch and had sworn an oath.

But, all his resolution went to hell when he got to the dining room and saw her. Val was standing there, waiting for her supper. He only saw Val as thethe girl he was forced to marry but he had never realized how beautiful she was. If he had to make a comparison he would have compared her to the maiden fair, of the seven gods. Was he sure he didn't want to marry her? Not at all.

He ate his dinner and stayed in the dining room untiluntil it was empty. He was about to leave when Val came up from nowhere and told him:

- I want to talk to you about the proposal - she took off all her clothes and stood naked in front of him -:I want you to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2! Im sorry if you were expecting lemmon, I suck at writing it D: would someone like to help me? **

**Chapter #2:**

- What the hell are you doing? - Jon yelled at her - Have you lost your mind? Put on your clothes!

- Are you going to tell me you don't want me? Am I too ugly for you?

- What?! Ugly? - he looked at her. Her naked body was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen

- Come on Jon, come here and make me yours. - she replied sensually

- What's wrong with you?

- I want you Jon Snow. Now.

- Are you playing with me? You're beautiful, you could have any man you wanted - he was confused

- Yes, any man I wanted... But you. I want YOU, not 'any other man' - as she spoke, she was getting closer to him

- Why me? Why don't you go after someone who hasn't taken the black?

- Don't tell me that stupid story of taking the black. Since I've been here, every man in this castle came to me pretending to be nice so they could get me into their beds. Except from you. You were always polite, never wanted something back. You are nice and righteous, your people love you. Do you need any more reasons?

- I'm sorry Val, but you know, as well as I do, that I can't. I'm a sworn brother, I have to respect my vow.

- I bet you know, as well as I do, that NO ONE gives a fuck about the oath. - now she sounded angry

- I know, but who cares? If they don't have any kind of honor...

- WHO CARES ABOUT HONOR? Tell me something Jon, did honor saved your father's life? - she had got to his side and pushed him making him fall on a chair - what did he do with all his honor when it came to Sansa's life? He accused himself of being a traitor just to save her! Did honor stopped Joffrey from killing him? Did it stopped Walder Frey from murdering your mother and your brother while they were his guests? Did Theon Greyjoy think about honor when he betrayed your family and burnt your castle?

- Val, you don't... - she sit on his lap and put a finger on his lips

- Of course I understand it, sweetheart. Do you know the main difference between you, the kneeling, and us, the wildings? We don't pretend to live under rules nobody respect. We do what we want, just follow our hearts. - their lips were two centimetres from each other

- I respect those rules, Val...

- Then tell me what happened to your honor when you made us believe you were one of us. When you made Ygritte love you and the betrayed her and all of us. Your honor didn't stop you and I bet your rules don't allow you to be a traitor.

- Val, I was asked to do that. I feel sorry every day because you accepted me and were nice to me, but it was a mission. - now he was feeling uncomfortable. She was on his legs, rubbing herself against his intimity. If she wanted to turn him on, she was being successful.

- And now you are being asked to marry me. Not by Stannis, by me. - she kissed him.

He was completely aware that it wasn't appropriated. He really meant to push her away, but he found himself kissing her back and hugging her desperately. She was so thin... He couldn't help imagining all the things he could do to that wonderful body...

- W-wait... - they were both airless - I shouldn't, but I will. Just... Not here in the dining room, where anyone could break in and find us.

- Did you know your brother Bran is still alive? - she didn't move, ignoring his request - did you know you aren't the only warg?

- What do you mean? - he was so confused now that all his excitation had gone away

- How do you think I spent all those lonely days enclosed? I'm also a warg. I've flying over the forest following your brother until he disappeared under earth. You are a warg too Jon, don't you ever felt you actually were ghost?

- Well, I've felt it a couple of times... Could you train me?

- Of course I could, in our marital bedroom right after making love - she kissed him again - I want you now, can't wait anymore.

- Ghost! - he called his direwolf - watch the door. If someone comes, howl as loud as you were dying. - He looked back at Val - I hope you are as good in bed as you seem to be - he kissed her, more deeply this time.

He lifted her in his arms and laid her on the floor. It has been a long time since he last had sex. He enjoyed that beautiful body in a way the imp himself couldn't have done it. After finishing, he was so tired he could have fallen asleep right next to her.

- You are crazy if you think I have already finished with you - she gave him a sweet kiss, put her clothes on and left him. Jon stayed naked and confused for five minutes and then rushed to his bedroom. Oh my, if he had been doubtful before, now his head was a complete mess.


End file.
